User talk:HowADerpDerp
__TOC__ |} -- Penguin-Pal (Talk) 15:49, August 14, 2012 JWPengie's Awesome Stories JWPengie's Awesome Stories Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 1) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: World of Hats (Episode 10 Part 2) RE:Unblocking Hi HowADerp, If you get blocked in the future, you should see a notice while editing, whihc shows your block details. Please send them to an admin if it happens. Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:11, May 22, 2014 (UTC) JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future Part 1 JWPengie's Awesome Stories: The Way To The Future (Episode 11 Part 2) RE:Joke Page blocked? Hi Derp, Yeah, the spam filter acts once a while kinda funny. Can you send me/screenshot the part of the page with this slash please? It has to do with its context in the page. Also, try perhaps replacing the /''' with a '''/, this could work. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:21, May 28, 2014 (UTC) RE:Custom Music on Userpage? Hi Derp, To embed a file, follow these steps: #Go to a site like flvto to download the soundtrack from a given YouTube video. #As music files can only be uploaded to the wiki as OGG, and most websites such as flvto save it as a MP3 file, pass the file through OggConvert to convert it to an OGG file. #Upload the file to the wiki. #Add to a page and replace with whatever file name the music file is (e.g. Better Days music 2011.ogg). Remember: music with lyrics, other than music that is also available in Club Penguin itself, shouldn't be uploaded. Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:25, May 29, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:RE:Custom music on Userpage? Hi Derp, OGG files are uploaded in the same way as you would upload any other file, via . Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:58, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: User ID (CP Avatar) Hi, HowADerpDerp. As Kallie said, the ID parameter works with the UserInfobox Template, not the CharacterInfobox Template. I did some cleanup on your user page, so check it out and tell me what you think. If you would still rather use CharacterInfobox on your user page, let me know and I can make that template compatible with the ID parameter. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask. Have a good day, -- 02:36, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Sonic/Megaman RP The Sonic/Megaman Rp has started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:418749. JOIN NOW! User:Kanpo1 13:36, August 7, 2014 (UTC) 17:40, October 25, 2014 (UTC) RE: :( ok but is this the potato land?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 17:44, October 25, 2014 (UTC) WaffleOn Hey there , Because you were a subscriber to JWPengie's Awesome Stories, I am telling you about my new story series, WaffleOn. Click here to see Episode 1 Part 1! Also, this is the last JAS Subscriber message I am sending out, and if you would like to keep getting messages, you will need to subscribe to WaffleOn. You can do so by clicking here and following the simple directions. Thank you for subscribing to JAS and I hope you will subscirbe to WaffleOn! The last thing I want to mention is the JAS Club. There will be a WaffleOn Club, and I will have more information about that soon. Thank you for your time and have an awesome day! -'JWPengie' Hey Hey hon x Magical Intoxication (talk) 18:11, August 11, 2015 (UTC)